La Declaración
by Dikotsu
Summary: Samus intenta declararse a Link un amor que lleva teniendo desde los inicios de los tiempos, ¿sera ella la que logre declararse o sera el susodicho quien lo hará primero?. Si quieres dejar algún comentario, adelante.


Era un día normal en la mansión Smash, la mayoría de los combatientes se encontraban desayunando y viendo la televisión, a excepción de dos de ellos los cuales se encontraban en plena batalla uno de ellos era link el joven Hyliano héroe de Hyrule y su oponente Cloud Strife ex-SOLDADO De Shinra corporations.

A su vez la joven Samus aran se encontraba mirando con atención la batalla tan cerrada entre los dos combatientes, poniéndose ansiosa y cerrando sus puños rezando a Dios porque la persona que ella ama y lleva amando gane la batalla y salga ileso.

CLoud saltaba con espada en alto dando un golpe en picada hacia Link, quien a su vez recibía el impacto de la gigantesca espada en su escudo acto seguido, Link notando que su oponente por cosas de segundos perdió el equilibrio aprovecho y saco su Hookshot para atraparlo del cuello y traerlo hacia él, sujetándolo fuertemente de la chaqueta comenzó a propinarle varios golpes con el estoque de su espada maestra, Cloud recibía los golpes en su cabeza, soportando el dolor y la fuerza del Hyliano luchando por tratar de zafarse pero era imposible link lo tenía bien sujeto, de repente Cloud sintió como su cuerpo era elevado y salía volando del campo de batalla, tratando de recuperarse en el aire se dio una voltereta en el aire y grito: -Link, eres el mejor, esto es demasiado entretenido.- comentaba con voz alegre y excitado de emoción, hace años que el ex-Soldado no se sentía así de emocionado con un oponente y amigo como el que encontró en esta mansión, desde la muerte de Zack…

A lo cual Link quien sonrió grito:-Lo mismo digo Cloud.- comenzando a correr hacia Cloud quien se encontraba descendiendo poniendo su fusión Sword a la altura de su hombro y paralelo al suelo concentrando su energía para cargar y potenciar sus habilidades mientras tanto Link quien venía corriendo en su dirección con su mano izquierda saca su boomerang y lo lanza en dirección de Cloud, rápidamente Cloud con una pirueta en el aire esquiva el boomerang y termina de cargar energías para arremeter contra Link con su Haz de Espadas potenciado, Link al no prever dicho ataque lo recibe de lleno en su cuerpo, miles de cortes en forma circular se generan en el lugar de impacto haciendo que este salga lejos de la plataforma de batalla de nombre Battlefield. Mientras Cloud toca suelo confiando en que Link no volverá hace su pose de Victoria poniendo su fusión Sword enterrada al piso y suspirando.

En el comedor Samus estaba viendo la pelea muy nerviosa, cuando vio como Link recibió ese golpe de lleno tuvo un grito ahogado de preocupación pero sin perder las esperanzas ella se dijo "todo va a estar bien, el hombre que yo amo es más fuerte y resistente de lo que creen" de repente Samus pega el grito al cielo...

-¡Siiii Link Gano!-. Saltando de alegría haciendo que todos los del comedor saltaran de susto por el imprevisto grito de Samus a excepción de sus amigas Zelda, Palutena y Peach, quienes estaban acompañando a su amiga en su silencioso enamoramiento.

Cuando link iba volando por los cielos como si fuera cosas de los dioses justos en el momento que se recuperaba aparece frente a él la final Smash, esa esfera luminosa y multicolores que les permite ejecutar una técnica devastadora, aprovechándose del despistamiento de Cloud Link rápidamente rompe la bola y su cuerpo comienza a sentirse cargado de energía mientras va cayendo en dirección al vacío, da un giro en el aire con su ataque circular para alcanzar altura y acto seguido arremete hacia Cloud con todo su poder, fue milésimas de segundos en que Link quien estaba fuera de la plataforma se encontraba ahora al lado de Cloud con su trifuerza iluminada y propinándole miles de golpes finalizando con un ataque cargado haciendo que Cloud saliera de la plataforma y a la vez del mapa.

Una vez terminada la pelea, todos los espectadores de dicho lugar gritaban de ovación a los participantes y el anunciador daba por vencedor consecutivo a Link. Acto seguido los participantes se subieron a las plataformas y fueron transportados fuera de la zona de batallas, ya en los camerinos, Cloud le dice a Link:

– ¿Y cuándo le dirás amigo?- dándole una palmada en la espalda a Link. A lo que el rubio contesto:-Pretendo hacerlo esta noche.- con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en su persona especial.

Samus viendo que el encuentro había terminado, rápidamente se alisto y salió del comedor corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana a ver a su amigo, su amado en silencio. Sus amigas reían por su reacción, se le notaba mucho a la muchacha lo colada que estaba por Link pero les causaba gracia como Link todavía no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la cazadora por él, así también la envidia de muchos hombres que no les agradaba la idea de que ella estuviera loca por Link.

-si no fuera por link, ella seria mía.- decía Snake sacando su puro de la boca. –No lo creo Snake, no hasta el torneo pasado todos aquí menos Link pensábamos que Samus era hombre.-comentaba Ike quien se encontraba terminando de comer una pedazo de carne.

A lo que Snake sintió que la callera una roca en la cabeza. –Pero igual seria mía…- comentaba un tanto huraño por la verdad dicha. Todos a su alrededor reían por su reacción y lo dejaron ser.

Link salía del vestidor después de haberse bañado y sacado el sudor del cuerpo, cuando de la nada se da cuenta de que esta su fiel amiga y compañera Samus esperándolo con un jugo de manzana.

Link sonríe y levantando el pulgar diciendo: -Te dije que iba a ganar.- a lo que la chica sonríe y responde:- por los pelos.- se quedan mirando un rato en silencio y después se echan a reír. Acto seguido Samus le pasa el jugo de manzana a Link y este se lo comienza a beber luego de eso sale Cloud del vestidor saludando con su mano a Samus, acto seguido se va al comedor.

-Link…- rompe el silencio Samus mientras el joven la miraba exclamando: -¿ah?-. La chica se ruboriza y juntando sus manos comienza a decir:- sabes, hay algo que quiero decir…- Link quien estaba escuchando atentamente se pone nervioso y ruboriza expectante de lo que quiere decir su amiga. –bueno, yo…- pero justo cuando las palabras serán pronunciadas aparece Bayonetta al paso saltando detrás de Link y abrazándolo por el cuello susurrándole al oído.

-hey elfito, buena pelea diste, me has puesto los pelos de punta y has hecho que cada día caiga más enamorada de ti.- Link en un principio se puso rojo sobre todo porque Bayonetta estaba apoyando sus pechos en la espalda de Link, entonces trata de zafarse del abrazo y hacer caso omiso del comentario que le dio, por otro lado Samus estaba hecha furia mientras miraba la escena y en un arrebato de celos se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar diciendo: -hablamos en otro momento.- antes de empezar a acelerar el paso. Link noto este movimiento, antes de que ella se alejara más grito: -Hoy a las 20:00 en tu sabes donde tengo algo importante que decirte.- Samus quien ya se encontraba lejos de allí fue alcanzada por las palabras de Link y una leve sonrisa se formó por la comisura de sus labios.

Samus que se encontraba en su cuarto alistándose para juntarse con Link, mientras se miraba al espejo y se probaba vestidos distintos empezó a recordar en cómo fue que conoció a Link y cómo fue que se empezó a enamorar perdidamente de él.

" _todavía recuerdo que cuando llegamos al primer torneo que nos invocó Master Hand todos éramos unos desconocidos, yo que era una persona más retraída no era capaz de entablar conversaciones de inmediato, así que me aparte un poco del resto y cuando lo hice te vi a mi lado, un hombre guapo cabello rubio ojos azules, orejas puntiagudas con un traje verde un escudo y una espada, estabas con tu rostro inocente mirando hacia delante mientras Master Hand nos comentaba porque nos había traído hasta aquí, hacia una breve introducción de nosotros y nos dijo que cómo tenía pocas habitaciones tendríamos que compartirlas con un compañero, al escuchar eso me puse nerviosa, tú me miraste sonriendome dijiste:-tranquila Samus, te ayudare a conseguir una habitación para que solo estés tu.- cuando vi tu rostro me sonroje como un tomate primera vez que veía tal sonrisa en alguien. Me cautivo a la primera haciendo que mi corazón se agite pero eso solo fue el principio de cómo me enamore de ti lo que vino después fue lo que me hizo caer completamente rendida a tus pies._

 _Cuando Master Hand te llamo a sacar el nombre de tu compañero al meter tu mano y sacaste el papel sonreíste, me miraste dulcemente entonces Master Hands nos informó que nuestro cuarto seria el numero 8 al final del pasillo de las habitaciones.- estaba muy nerviosa, estaría durmiendo en la misma pieza que un chico, así que tenía pensado para pasar desapercibida usar siempre mi traje de batalla tanto para dormir como ropa normal, mas tú te acercaste a mí y tomaste mi mano con gentileza y me condujiste a nuestra habitación, a nuestro alrededor todos nos miraban como extraños, recuerdo que desde ese día todos pensaban que tú eras homosexual pero a ti no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás._

 _Al llegar a nuestra habitación dijiste:-tranquila Samus tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, ahora iré a hablar con master Hand para que me deje fabricar una habitación nueva en otro lado.- cuando note que ibas a salir inconscientemente te agarre tu hermosa mano y dije con una voz robótica creada por el traje:- como lo supiste.- tu respondiste sonriendo sobre la marcha.- aunque estés en un traje pude ver tus hermosos ojos azules. Me sonroje más, sentí que se estaba moviendo nuevamente y dije: -no…no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no me molestaría compartir contigo la habitación.- decía con un poco de vergüenza, tú me miraste y sonreíste nuevamente. -¿Estás segura?- me preguntaste y yo asentí un tanto ruborizada, te diste media vuelta y arrodillándote en el piso dijiste :- sé que es un poco tarde, pero me llamo Link, espero que nos llevemos bien señorita Samus.- acto seguido tomaste mi mano y la besaste, yo estaba roja como un tomate pero me causo gracia y respondí: -encantada Link, soy Samus, Samus Aran, espero que nos llevemos bien, caballero en armadura verde.- nos miramos a los ojos y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos para luego echarnos a reír. Desde ese momento caí profundamente enamorada de ti…"_

Link se encontraba debajo del viejo árbol en el cual se juntaba con Samus desde los inicios de su encuentro, era su lugar especial para pasar tiempo a solas sin que nadie los perturbe, mientras esperaba que la joven mujer llegara, hizo una sonrisa al recordar los acontecimientos que hicieron que el joven se enamorara de ella.

" _estábamos en la habitación, estábamos viendo televisión un programa random que aparecía en el telecable de la habitación, estábamos sentados en la cama tú en tu powe suit y yo con mis ropajes verdes, te miraba de reojo y siempre pensaba que como serias si te sacaras el traje pero nunca me decidí a decirte que lo hicieras, hasta que al día siguiente ocurrió un pequeño error, habíamos terminado de ver películas muy entrada la madrugada y yo me fui a dormir en la cama de arriba del camarote y tú en la de abajo, te di las buenas noches y tú me respondiste de inmediato, en esos momentos mientras compartíamos tiempo en nuestra habitación cuando me contabas de tu vida y yo la mía, sentí una conexión, quería conocerte más, con el tiempo me empecé a interesar en cómo te verías debajo del traje, y con eso en mente me dormí profundamente. Recuerdo despertar soñoliento, mire para todos lados buscándote y no te encontré así que camine hacia el baño de la habitación pero no me había percatado que estabas dentro duchándote, entre lentamente bostezando sin notar que habías dejado tu power suit a un lado, me comencé a desnudar y puse mi toalla alrededor de mi parte inferior y al abrir la puerta te vi, vi tu espalda blanca y tu cabello caer, tu cintura, tus caderas y piernas aunque había vapor mis ojos lo veían todo con claridad, pegaste un grito el cual ahogaste y te quedaste de espaldas diciendo –¿Link?.- me miraste de reojo y vi tus preciosos ojos azules y tu rubor mientras te agachabas e tapabas tus partes privadas con tus manos, me puse rojo y rápidamente Salí del lugar gritando –Lo Siento.-_

 _Después de unos minutos saliste en tu Power Suit yo me puse nervioso estaba parapléjico pensé que me ibas a pegar o hacer algo más pero me miraste y sin decir nada te quitaste el casco y dijiste:-creo que es tiempo de que me veas como realmente soy.- decías ruborizándote, yo quede para adentro lo que vi en la ducha era de otro mundo, pero verla de cerca y sin tanto vapor era ver a una Diosa, lentamente hiciste desaparecer tu vestimenta y quedaste solo en una prenda azul la cual me dijiste que se llamaba Zero suit, una prenda muy ajustada la cual mostraba tu sexy figura, trague saliva, sin pensar te dije:- sabía que eras una hermosa mujer pero jamás pensé que fueras una diosa.-, a lo cual te ruborizaste y me diste un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Ya desde ese día compartimos más tiempos juntos, conociéndonos más, veíamos películas en nuestra habitación, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo era el único que conocía tu secreto y que tipo de mujer eras, nos hicimos los mejores amigos del lugar, cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación te gustaba estar sin tu power suit, todavía recuerdo ese día que te quedaste dormida en mi cama y me abrazaste inconscientemente, susurraste que nunca me alejara de ti, y como iba a hacerlo si ya estaba completamente enamorado de ti…_

Samus caminaba por un sendero oscuro con una tenue luz lunar, con un vestido acampanado de color negro con su escote abierto y la espalda al descubierto, la luz de la luna que se proyectaba en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo hacían que la joven muchacha se viera como una diosa caminando por un mítico lugar, al ver el árbol en el fondo del camino sabía que allí encontraría a Link, quien lo está esperando, pasa el tiempo y sale del sendero y divisa a Link quien se encuentra apoyado al tronco del gran árbol con un traje blanco de pies a cabeza, y sin su gorra, el viendo fresco mecía el cabello del muchacho haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que era, entonces ella lentamente camina hacia él hasta que fue divisado por el Hyliano, este sonrojado le da una gran sonrisa.

-Al fin llegas.- exclama el joven sonriendo mientras estira su mano hacia la doncella, a lo que la doncella contesta cogiendo la mano del joven – ¿esperaste mucho?- respondiendo a la bella mujer con una sonrisa y negación dice: -nop, llegue hace poco.- ella sabía que Link mentía se le notaba en la mirada, se notaba que estaba nervioso y llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado. Los dos se miraron entonces Link rompió el silencio y dijo sonrojándose: -Samus, desde que nos conocemos siempre te eh considerado mi mejor amiga y compañera, fiel en todos tus sentidos, me apoyas en todo lo que hago, conoces hasta el más mínimo de mis gustos, y sabes más de mí que cualquiera aquí.-

Samus escuchaba atentamente sonrojándose por lo que dice el joven, Link hace una pausa y en silencio decide proceder… pero unos susurros se escuchan de las lejanías cosas que a la caza recompensas y al Hyliano no se le escaparon.-

-¿ya se declaró?- decía una voz aguda. - Todavía no, están en ello.- decía otra voz un poco más ronca.

–Pero que hombre más lento para declararse.- decía una voz más joven.

\- ya cállense todos que nos van a descubrir.-replicaba la voz de una mujer.

Sin que los susodichos se dieran por aludido Link y Samus se encontraban cerca de ellos los cuales estaban ocultos en las malezas cercanas. Entonces Samus con un grito exclamo:- ¿¡Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HACEN AQUÍ ¡?- el sonido resonó por todo el lugar y todos los involucrados saltaron del susto mientras retrocedían un par de metros.

Link solo podía soltar una carcajada por la reacción de todos, y Samus también pero los demás respondieron al unísono. –es que nos tienen de hace más de 20 siglos esperando este desarrollo y queríamos verlo en primera fila.-

Samus se cruza de brazos y suspira- ¿y se puede saber cómo encontraron este lugar?.- pregunta la joven mientras se resigna a la situación.- entonces desde las sombras sale Snake quien dice: - yo se los dije…- mientras sacaba un puro y se lo fumaba tranquilamente… -porque estaba con envidia y celos y no quería que la tuvieran fácil.- comentaba el soldado quien ya parecía indiferente ante la situación.-

-ósea, que por celos tratabas de impedir algo que no se puede.- contesta Link quien se encontraba detrás de Samus, a lo que la chica se voltea y lo mira y pregunta.- ¿impedir algo que no se puede?.-

A lo que Link le toma la mano nuevamente y dice tomando aire y a todo pulmón para que todo el mundo escuchara: -Te amo Samus, Siempre te eh amado desde el día en que nos conocimos, desde esa vez que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.- Samus sin darse cuenta se ruborizo como un tomate y sus ojos sacaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad –oh Link… yo.- haciendo una pausa para tomar aire –yo también te vengo amando desde que te conocí, desde esa vez que me hablaste y ahora quiero que me veces delante de todos y me hagas el amor.- sonaba la voz chillona de una imitación de voz de mujer detrás de Samus…

Link mira hacia atrás y Samus también quien fue el malicioso que los interrumpió y este era Ike quien se encontraba detrás de Samus haciendo ademan de mujer…. Todos los presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par por las estupideces de su compañero… de repente Samus manda un gran uppercut hacia Ike en toda la quijada, lo manda a volar bien lejos gritando –¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR!.- a lo que la voz lejana de Ike resuena –ES QUE SON TAN CURSIS…-

Samus mira a Link y sonríe, después de que se le fuera el enojo causado por Ike y antes de continuar, saco su látigo de plasma y grita frunciendo el ceño:-¡SI ALGUIEN MAS SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR LO MATO!- todos los presentes a excepción de Link ponen las manos a los costados de su cabeza y retroceden lentamente diciendo –Esta bien…-.

-cof, cof.- Tosiendo Samus, la rubia comienza mirando a Link por enésima vez y dice:

-Link, querido y amado amigo, yo sinceramente…- haciendo una pausa, en ese momento Link se queda paralitico por la incertidumbre pensando en el rechazo…

-yo también, estoy enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vi y conocí, no había día que no pensara en ti ni día que no soñara contigo y ahora por fin después de tanto tiempo te lo puedo decir, Te amo, te amo muchísimo, te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti.- mientras se sonrojaba, notaba como Link sonreía y lentamente este acercaba su rostro al de la joven, la rubia solo atino a cerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras sentía como los labios del joven Hyliano se unían con los de ellas en un beso cálido y profundo, entonces Link pasa su brazo por detrás de Samus mientras estaban besándose y levanta el pulgar a sus amigos que estaban mirando como señal de que lo consiguió y Cloud quien se encontraba entre los jóvenes mirones entendió la seña y lanzo los fuegos artificiales, el cielo nocturno se ilumino con fuegos artificiales de corazones, estrellas, etc.

La mayoría miraba los hermosos fuegos artificiales de celebración a excepción de dos tortolos que se encontraban todavía besándose…

-no se ven tiernos…- susurraba Palutena, a lo que las demás chicas respondieron –si…-

Después de un largo rato de profundizar sus besos… Link le susurra a Samus – ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado?- a lo que Samus solo contesta con un si moviendo su cabeza en confirmación.

The End


End file.
